


there's something in your eyes telling me c'mon, c'mon

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Ereri Summer Weekend, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>So</i>,” Eren tried again. His words stuck in his throat a little, emotions making them difficult to say smoothly; like the sand stuck to his calves as the salt water dried in the sun, they itched the roof of his mouth and tripped up his tongue as he swallowed. “You really did all this? For me?”</p><p>Levi snorted, the movement of which bounced Eren and tickled his throat. Eren felt his cheeks heat in a way that had nothing to do with the brutal sun’s rays, and his chest constricted as Levi’s hand came up, their fingers tangling together in the air where Eren was still trying to block out the brightness of the midday.</p><p>“Yes,” his boyfriend answered after a moment. "I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's something in your eyes telling me c'mon, c'mon

“So,” Eren said. Above him the sky was blue, uninterrupted by clouds, an endless expanse only intruded upon by the blazing ball of galactic gas that had him holding up a hand to block out its shape. Curled against his back, chin hooked over his shoulder, Levi huffed out a breath that wasn’t quite a laugh, the shape of his smile kissing Eren’s skin as he ducked to press his nose against Eren’s throat.

“So,” his boyfriend mimicked, soft like the lull of the waves against the edge of the shore by their feet. There was a definite current of amusement in the word, one Eren leaned back and felt himself swept up into it, laughter bubbling in his chest as he turned his head to kiss Levi’s temple.

“ _So_ ,” Eren tried again. His words stuck in his throat a little, emotions making them difficult to say smoothly; like the sand stuck to his calves as the salt water dried in the sun, they itched the roof of his mouth and tripped up his tongue as he swallowed. “You really did all this? For me?”

Levi snorted, the movement of which bounced Eren and tickled his throat. Eren felt his cheeks heat in a way that had nothing to do with the brutal sun’s rays, and his chest constricted as Levi’s hand came up, their fingers tangling together in the air where Eren was still trying to block out the brightness of the midday.

“Yes,” his boyfriend answered after a moment, startling Eren a little. He had half expected sarcasm, something like _no, I did it for the fucking seagull over there_ or something like that, but the frank, honest answer made him suck in a sharp breath in surprise. Levi only smiled against his throat again, muffling a laugh there as the sea continued to rock before them.

Eren cast about in his memory for something that he’d done to warrant this- this total _catering_ to everything Eren _loved_ about the beach and everything Levi _hated_ about it. He thought back over the sailboat they’d rented, which sat beached a little ways away, and the brisk way they’d cut through the waves with the strong winds that were out today. The picnic, finished and discarded at their sides, water bottles still within reach, had been _delicious_ , all prepared and packed before Eren had even gotten up that morning. And that wasn’t even considering the _secluded_ and _difficult to locate_ little bit of beach they’d parked themselves on, which apparently was only accessible at certain times of day because of the _tides_.

Craning his head, trying to catch a glimpse at Levi’s face, Eren let their hands drop to rest on his thigh, catching only the corner of Levi’s amusement out of the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say, startled by the planning and consideration and _effort_ that had been done _all for him_. In the end he only said, “ _babe_ ,” hoping it conveyed his expansive feelings of _what the fuck_.

Levi laughed, the sound louder than the sound of the rolling sea and the far off sound of the crying gulls. His fingers in Eren’s squeezed, tugging up Eren’s arm until Eren was reaching behind him, still twisted up and craning to see, his chest constricting around his heart at the sight of Levi’s curved, smiling lips pressing gently against Eren’s knuckles.

“I wanted to give you a surprise,” Levi murmured, shrugging gently. Eren wiggled down to get a better view, tipping his head back more than craning now, and Levi only leaned forward to accommodate him quietly, shifting his splayed legs so Eren’s elbow could catch over his thigh, leaving Eren’s head pillowed on his stomach. When Levi shifted, leaning over Eren’s head, grinning openly down at Eren now, it completely blocked the sight of the sun above him, which, Eren figured, Levi was probably doing _on purpose_.

“You better have sunscreen on your back,” Eren muttered, ignoring how Levi’s earlier statement had sent his heart into flips in his chest. Levi rolled his eyes, leaning now to kiss Eren’s nose gently as he did so.

“You’re the one who put that shit on me,” Levi pointed out. Which was _fair_ , Eren guessed, because when Levi had brought him to where the boat was beached Eren had spent what Levi had referred to as _a fucking shitton of time_ rubbing the highest proof sunscreen they had over every inch of Levi’s skin. He’d complained about _reeking_ _like fucking shit_ the whole time, but now seemed content, eyes warm and bright, the faintest edge of pink dusting up his cheeks and toward his ears.

Eren reached up, swiping his thumb along the ridge of Levi’s cheek, and Levi turned his head, kissing Eren’s palm. He felt his breath catch, heart lodged in his throat for a second, making it hard to swallow.

“Gonna have to put more on you soon,” Eren said. The words came out softer than he meant them too. “You’re turning pink already.”

Levi only rolled his eyes again, lips twitching before he fell silent, his free hand sliding into Eren’s hair, combing back his bangs. His fingers snagged in a few salt dried knots, but he was careful and slow, nails scraping soothingly against Eren’s scalp every time there was a snag before Levi carefully untangled the knots. Quiet fell upon them, the same easy silence that had overtaken them after lunch, and Eren felt himself lulled into a kind of drowsiness from the sun that made it hard to keep his eyes open for long.

“You didn’t have to do all this, you know,” Eren told Levi quietly, after a few minutes had passed, half dozing and struggling to stay awake. Levi blinked at him, still curved over him to keep the sun at bay, and Eren loved him so much the words stuck in his throat. “I didn’t- We could have stayed at the beach house or something. You didn’t have to do all this.”

Levi’s lips twitched again, his eyes softening, their color only emphasized by the pink in his cheeks. His fingers caught another snag in Eren’s hair, tugging so gently on it that Eren could barely feel it, and when he shook his head it was a small, fond motion that Eren couldn’t have looked away from if he’d wanted to try.

“I wanted to,” he answered, without even a shrug to distract from his words.

Eren swallowed, but couldn’t reply outside a squeeze Levi’s fingers in his, blinking back a flood of emotions that pricked at the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes too tightly for a moment before he opened them once more.

“Levi?”

Levi hummed, leaning down to kiss Eren’s forehead gently before he answered. His nails scraped gently along Eren’s scalp, a sensation Eren couldn’t help but press up into without shame. “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Eren told him. He tried to say it as open and brazen as he could, bold and bright as the sun’s rays, trying to pour how he felt out, knowing it ran deeper and stronger than the ocean itself.

Levi’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled next, his grin sliding into an expression so soft and open Eren felt himself melt at the sight.

“I love you too, Eren,” he murmured. The hand in his hair tightened for just a second before tugging, gently and teasingly. Levi continued with a fond huff, eyes glimmering like the sea as he added, “go to sleep, love. Tan some more or something. I’ll wake you up before the tides swallow us both.”

Eren huffed out a laugh of his own and closed his eyes obliging, which only made Levi laugh, because while his eyes were closed, he was grinning too much to be anywhere approaching sleep. Eren only grinned more at the sound, peeking open his eyes to catch Levi’s, and Levi bent without needing to be asked, to press his lips against Eren’s.

**Author's Note:**

> day two!!!!! I rewrote this three times b/c I wanted a sailboat in there but Levi did _not_ but eventually Eren and I won so.
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this! it's just shameless Eren spoiling full and who doesn't love that?


End file.
